


Liar, Liar

by panazura



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Death, F/M, I put it as underage only because of a "Sex" mention but just being cautious, M/M, Sexual Content, Spoilers, V3 spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panazura/pseuds/panazura
Summary: [LOTS OF SPOILERS} An AU where Ouma Kokichi is the mastermind! What if the unrecognizable body crushed by the hydraulic press WASN'T who we all thought?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't read this if you haven't seen/been exposed to all of V3, but then again, why would you be reading this if you didn't lmao

 

 

Ouma took a deep breath through his nose, laying down on the hydraulic presser. He was ready to die. To sacrifice himself. He wanted the mastermind to be caught. Well, that's at least what everyone else though. Ouma would win his own game, entertaining his fans in the process, of course! He held back his laughter, instead forming a mask of fear. 

 

“Momota-chan…” he called out. The astronaut, whose hands were trembling, shakily replied. 

 

“W-what's up?” 

 

“Can I say one last thing..?” Ouma tried to sound hesitant, but really, he was aching to perform his act. Just the thought of everyone’s despairful looks, Saihara especially...it turned him on. He squeezed his thighs together, his mind still imagining the future distress he will cause with his next action. 

 

Kaito, already feeling terrible that he had to do this, didn't hesitate at all. “O-of course. What is it?” The least he could do is let this dying boy say his last words. 

 

“I've always loved you.” Ouma let a fake tear slide down his cheek, as if it was real. To sell this little facade even more, Ouma carefully let his thighs rub together, making his face red. Now it looked like he was embarrassed. He smiled to himself. Wasn't he good at this?

 

Kaito’s heart smashed, his hand shakily leaving the lever. He choked back a sob, turning away from Ouma and the presser. 

 

“I-I can't do this..I can't do it..not after that..” He barely hiccuped out these words, trying hard not to sound completely incoherent because of the sobbing. Ouma, who was growing more aroused by the minute, tried to contain himself. 

 

“May I have one last wish of mine granted? Please?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

 

Kaito nodded his head, holding his throat in pain from crying and yelling/sobbing too much. “A-anything man, anything!” He cried, as if he was begging for the devil to spare him. 

 

“Let me kiss you. For the first and last time. Would you let me do that, Momota-chan?” 

 

Kaito’s eyes widened, casting them to the ground in thought. “W-well if it's your dying wish, I guess, but I-I don't swing that way man!” 

 

Ouma smiled sadly, sitting up and opening his arms. “Cmhere then. Hurry or I'll convert you to swinging my way with my own special routine~.” He joked, getting impatient now. He just wanted to smash Kaito’s face into the ground, but he had to wait. Good things come to those who wait.

 

Kaito sat down next to Ouma, purposely putting space between them. Ouma saw this as his chance, pushing Kaito down onto the presser. The astronaut started panicking and stuttering, trying to sit up and leave. Ouma was sitting on him now, putting a finger to Kaito’s mouth. 

 

“Shh…” he whispered, leaning in closer to Kaito’s face. He held back the metaphorical puke that he wanted to let out. Yes, this was disgusting, making physical contact with this useless human form, but this would lead to the bigger and better despair! And Ouma Kokichi would do anything for despair! 

 

Ouma continued to straddle him, making a perfect distraction for what he was going to do next. Kaito was protesting heavily, saying that he “thought it was just a kiss man what the fuck!” 

 

“Relax, Momota-chan…” Ouma purred. “Just close your eyes...let me have my wish..”

 

Before Kaito could do anything, Ouma suddenly threw Kaito’s jacket off of his bloody body, jumped off of Kaito’s shaking form and slammed the lever down, causing the presser to smash Kaito’s body into a mixed form of organs and bodily fluids. The loud crunch of Kaito’s bones made Ouma’s body shiver with pleasure. It was now eerily quiet, but Ouma’s laugh filled the silent void.

 

“Nishishi...thank you for granting my ‘final wish’, Momota-chan.” He spoke to the remains. He carefully stepped over the pools of blood seeping out of the presser and pulled out a small piece of Kaito’s jacket that could be seen. Once visibly satisfied, Ouma made his way over to the wall, his hands gently brushing through his matted hair casually. He slid an open part of the wall open and slipped inside, licking a little drop a blood from his cheek. Metallic and warm. 

 

“Oh Saihara-chan, I can't wait to see when you discover this beautiful mess I made~.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the beginning of a million longer chapters.


End file.
